


no candlelight

by blazeofglory



Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Vaginal Fingering, spoilers for ep 99!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: “Eat me,” Jaina says, and it’s half a plea and half a challenge.Moonshine can’t resist either.
Relationships: Jaina Bronzebeard/Moonshine Cybin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	no candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> this one goes out to naddpod for being the first and only podcast to ever hold my attention..... I'm still processing the finale, and I guess I write porn to cope! expect more Hardwon/Mavrus fic soon.

“A _bed_ this time?” Moonshine laughs, diving into the luxurious silk sheets immediately. “You _do_ know how to treat a girl right.” 

Jaina smiles and laughs, still looking a little nervous, even after all this time. 

“It’s been a while since we’ve done it _inside_ ,” Jaina points out as she kicks off her shoes before joining Moonshine in bed. 

Moonshine shifts easily, straddling Jaina and grinning down at her. “I like doin’ it just about anywhere, but I suppose a mattress will be good on my knees.”

Jaina blushes.

Even under normal circumstances, Jaina is captivating to the point of distraction, but Moonshine loses her damn mind when they get to be together like this. Jaina seems so much softer without her armor and with her short hair falling over her forehead instead of carefully kept in place, and Moonshine just has to kiss her. She lets one hand slide down, over Jaina’s shoulder and arm, and she’s all _muscle_ there, not soft at all, and Moonshine loves that too. She’s intimately acquainted with every inch of Jaina’s body, and every soft curve and hard muscle gets Moonshine _hot_. 

Moonshine’s been with plenty of people, but no one has ever compared to Jaina. It’s not even that Moonshine has ever consciously tried to compare Jaina to any of her previous lovers, but the thoughts come to her unbidden when they’re in bed together. No one has ever been this captivating, this beautiful, and this _good_ of a kisser. 

Jaina is kissing Moonshine back, hard and biting, and Jaina doesn’t have to say it for Moonshine to know that Jaina missed her. It’s been a few months since Moonshine made it back to Iron Deep, and that’s a few months too many. 

“I missed this,” Moonshine whispers, breaking the kiss, breathing heavy already. She carefully fixes Jaina’s hair, pushing it off her forehead, then slides her hand down to cup Jaina’s cheek. “Jaina, baby, I haven’t gone a damn day without touching myself while thinking ’bout you.” 

Jaina’s cheeks flush even darker, and she starts to grin. She reaches up, covering Moonshine’s hand on her own face, and then she slowly, deliberately, moves Moonshine’s hand down her body, still holding eye contact. 

“So touch me,” Jaina says, eyes dark and intent. “Foreplay can wait, I’ve been wet since you showed up.” 

Moonshine grins wide, and she wastes no time in reaching down and untying Jaina’s pants. She slides a hand inside, slipping under Jaina’s underwear and over her dark curls, and Jaina is _soaked_. Moonshine touches her lightly, fingertips gliding over Jaina’s wet pussy, just touching enough to _tease_. 

“You _are_ wet,” Moonshine murmurs reverently. “Just _drenched_ , soaked all the way through your pants. You want me that bad?” 

Jaina’s hips buck up, searching for _more_ , but Moonshine doesn’t give it to her just yet. 

“Eat me,” Jaina says, and it’s half a plea and half a challenge. 

Moonshine can’t resist either. 

She starts to shift down the bed, but Jaina stops her with a hand on Moonshine’s shoulder. 

“Not like this,” Jaina says. Moonshine grins again, eager for whatever Jaina suggests, and Jaina does _not_ disappoint. “I want to ride your face.” 

“ _Fuck_ yes,” Moonshine agrees immediately. They both rush to get Jaina’s clothes off—Moonshine gets her shirt off and Jaina kicks off her pants and underwear. Moonshine is still fully clothed, but that’s _far_ from a concern right now. 

Ready, eager, Moonshine lays back against the pillows, taking in the sight of Jaina naked and _perfect_ , kneeling on the bed.

Despite the confidence of a moment ago, Jaina looks hesitant. “Tell me if I squish you. Or if you can’t breathe.”

“I can hold my breath a while,” Moonshine replies, grinning again. “Get up here.”

Jaina huffs a quiet chuckle, and then she shuffles up the bed and straddles Moonshine’s head without any further coaxing. 

“This is a real nice angle,” Moonshine points out, staring up at Jaina, naked and gorgeous over her. Jaina is flushed pink, like she always gets during sex, and that only makes Moonshine wanna get her mouth on her _more_. This close, Moonshine has an eyeful of Jaina’s pussy, pink and _wet_ , and Moonshine misses the taste of her. “Baby, _look_ at you. Oh, Melora, you look good. You even _smell_ good.” 

Jaina smiles down at Moonshine. “You ready to use that mouth for something other than flattery?” 

In answer, Moonshine sticks out her tongue. 

Finally, Jaina shifts lower, and Moonshine reaches up, wrapping her arms around Jaina’s thighs to keep her at just the right angle, and Moonshine _licks_ her. Jaina tastes just as good as Moonshine remembers, and she can’t get enough—she licks Jaina’s slick pussy, relishing every gasp and moan as Jaina grinds down against Moonshine’s face. 

It’s _heady_ , being under Jaina like this, only able to see, hear, smell, touch, and _taste_ Jaina. Moonshine’s whole world is narrowed down to this bed, this woman, and the slickness covering her mouth and chin, dripping down her neck. 

“ _Moonshine_ ,” Jaina moans, suddenly leaning forward and bracing her arms on the wall behind Moonshine’s head, like she can barely keep herself upright anymore. “ _Fuck._ ” 

Moonshine tightens her grip on Jaina’s thighs as Jaina bears down harder, head thrown back as she moans. Moonshine redoubles her efforts, licking and sucking hard at Jaina’s clit—for just about anyone else, this would be too much, too overwhelming, but Jaina _loves it._ They’ve spent long nights fucking, _hours_ spent with Moonshine on her knees between Jaina’s legs, sucking on her clit and bringing her to the edge over and _over_ again. 

But no edging tonight; Moonshine wants to bring Jaina over the edge _now._

Moonshine can tell Jaina is close—she’s panting and writhing, hips jerking—and Moonshine keeps at it, letting her eyes slip shut as she eats Jaina out. It’s been too long since she last did this, and she missed it more than she thought she would, which is saying a lot. Though Moonshine is entirely focused on Jaina, she squeezes her thighs together without even realizing she’s doing it—she’s so _wet,_ just from touching Jaina. 

Moonshine licks Jaina’s clit again, then closes her lips around it and _sucks,_ and Jaina shudders above her—Moonshine licks Jaina through her orgasm as Jaina gasps and grinds down, her wetness coating Moonshine’s face. 

After a long moment, Jaina shifts back, practically falling back onto the bed. Moonshine, breathing hard, turns on her side and grins at her lover. 

“I take it that was good?” Moonshine teases, and Jaina laughs breathlessly. 

Instead of answering, Jaina reaches out and pulls Moonshine closer, kissing her nice and slow and deep. When they part, Jaina’s face is just as wet as Moonshine’s, and Jaina frowns. 

Moonshine chuckles softly and sits up for a second, grabbing Jaina’s discarded shirt—she gently wipes off Jaina’s face, and then her own, before tossing the shirt aside again. 

“Thanks,” Jaina mumbles, soft and sleepy, curling up against Moonshine’s side when Moonshine lays back down. 

“Thank _you,_ ” Moonshine replies as she wraps her arms around Jaina and holds her close. “That was the best idea you have ever had.” 

“Damn right,” Jaina agrees quietly, muffled against Moonshine’s shoulder. 

Moonshine shifts a little, thighs rubbing together—it feels a little strange, to be this turned on and holding her naked lover, and still fully clothed. For a long time, this had been normal between them—Moonshine would get Jaina off, and then they would cuddle, and it was a great time all around. 

Then, one night, Jaina had asked if she could bring Moonshine pleasure, and Moonshine said yes, and—Moonshine’s been eager for Jaina to fuck her all the time ever since. Moonshine is a giver and she always has been, but Jaina’s been teaching her just how nice it is to _receive_. Now, Moonshine is a patient woman, but _fuck,_ she wants to be touched right now. 

Jaina picks her head up, smiling down at Moonshine, hair falling in her eyes again. “You need it, don’t you?” 

“I can wait,” Moonshine replies, and they both know that’s a _yes._ Jaina, suddenly looking very awake again, sits up. 

“I can wait too if you want me to,” Jaina says softly, fingertips trailing over Moonshine’s waistband. “Or I could fuck you now.” 

Moonshine sits up just enough to pull her shirt off and fling it to the floor. She leans back on her elbows, watching Jaina with dark, intent eyes. “Fuck me.” 

Jaina leans down, pressing one gentle kiss to Moonshine’s soft stomach, and then without further adieu, she tugs Moonshine’s pants and underwear down and off. In a flash, she’s back between Moonshine legs, one hand going straight to Moonshine’s pussy. 

“ _Jaina_ ,” Moonshine moans, hips shifting restlessly as Jaina touches her so _gently_ , just parting Moonshine’s folds with one slick fingertip. “Fuck me right now or I’ll do it myself—”

“Okay,” Jaina replies simply, shifting on her knees, and then—she slides two fingers inside Moonshine and Moonshine _groans._ “How’s that?” 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Moonshine replies emphatically, hips bucking up, ready for more, _desperate_ for more. It feels so good to be full for the first time in so long; so much better than her own fingers ever feel. But she needs _more_ , she needs those fingers to move, she needs Jaina to fuck her so hard that she forgets her own name. “Jaina—” 

“I know,” Jaina whispers, kissing Moonshine’s bent knee, and then she starts to _fuck_ her, fast and hard and so, _so_ deep. Moonshine lets her elbows fall, flopping onto her back properly, as she thrusts her hips with every movement of Jaina’s fingers, a litany of curses and praises falling from her lips. 

“Jaina, you’re perfect,” Moonshine gasps out. “You— _fuck_ —you’re so good. Baby, you make me feel so—so—”

Jaina adds a third finger, and Moonshine just about _yells,_ it feels so good. The room is _loud,_ both of them breathing hard, Moonshine gasping and moaning and talking, and the loud, wet noises of Jaina’s fingers fucking Moonshine just right. It’s _obscene_ , how much noise they’re making, and Moonshine _loves it._

“Harder,” Moonshine demands, because _fuck_ , she’s close already, and it’s been so _long,_ and she really fucking wants to come. Jaina, like always, gives Moonshine just what she needs. Jaina fucks her _harder_ , fingers so deep inside her, and Moonshine clenches around them hard, feeling so _full_ and _wet_ and _perfect._ “Jaina, _more_ —!” 

Without breaking her stride, Jaina slips her pinky finger inside Moonshine as well, and she twists her fingers just _right,_ and— “ _Jaina!”_

Moonshine comes hard, hips bucking up as she clenches around Jaina’s fingers, letting out what’s _definitely_ a yell this time. For one blissful moment, her whole body feels like it’s on _fire_ in the best way, golden and tingly and transcendent. 

The high fades after a few seconds and Moonshine comes back to herself, breathing hard. She shifts a little on the bed—Jaina’s fingers are still inside her, but not moving now, and Moonshine lets out a soft moan as she clenches again. 

“You good?” Jaina asks gently, stroking Moonshine’s hip with her free hand. Moonshine, eyes still closed, grins. 

“I’m great,” Moonshine replies with a breathless laugh. She shifts again, more purposefully this time, and moans. “More?” 

Slowly, Jaina pulls her fingers almost all the way out, then so _torturously slowly_ back in, and Moonshine _gasps._ It’s always like this, so _sensitive_ and overwhelming after she comes the first time. It’s almost too much. 

“More,” Moonshine breathes out. 

“Of course, baby,” Jaina says, a grin in her voice, and she gives Moonshine what she _needs._ Jaina picks up the pace again, fucking Moonshine so _hard_ , slamming into her, and Moonshine knows she’ll be sore tomorrow, and she knows she’ll _like_ it. The best kind of fuck is the one she can barely walk after. 

“You feel amazing,” Jaina murmurs softly, almost too quiet to be heard over the slick sound of their fucking. “Moonshine, this—you—I fucking _love_ this.” 

“Jaina,” Moonshine moans, hands clenching in the sheets. “ _Jaina._ Harder!” 

And Jaina fucking _delivers._ The whole bed is shaking, banging into the wall as Jaina gives Moonshine everything she’s ever needed, fingers driving deep inside her, filling her up, and Moonshine feels it building inside herself, building and building, and then she _lets go._

Again, Moonshine lets out a loud _yell_ as she comes, tears in her eyes as she shakes and clenches and _gushes_ , her wetness dripping down Jaina’s hand and her wrist and soaking the sheets beneath them. 

Time seems to stop for a long moment as Moonshine catches her breath—and then she’s aware of Jaina gently removing her fingers and shifting back up the bed, laying next to Moonshine. They lay there in comfortable silence for a minute, and Moonshine’s world finally stops spinning. 

Moonshine turns on her side, acutely aware of the slickness dripping down her thighs, and she faces Jaina, a blissed out smile on her face. 

Jaina smiles right back. 

“Glad to see neither of us have lost our touch,” Jaina quips, and Moonshine laughs softly. 

“That was _amazing_.” Moonshine leans in and kisses Jaina deeply, licking her way into Jaina’s mouth. Without breaking the kiss, she shifts on top of Jaina, pressing her down into the mattress, and she feels Jaina smile against her lips. 

“I didn’t wear you out?” Jaina asks, chuckling, as Moonshine ducks down to kiss Jaina’s neck. 

“Not yet,” Moonshine replies, grinning. “Are you tired? We could take a break…” 

Jaina shakes her head immediately. “Nope, not tired.” 

“Good.” 

Moonshine shifts down Jaina’s body, cupping both breasts—she’s a woman on a mission, but she pauses for just a second to lick over one hard nipple, delighting in the way that Jaina _shivers._ And then Moonshine keeps going, kissing her way down Jaina’s abs, then settling between Jaina’s spread legs. 

“I just can’t get enough,” Moonshine murmurs, kissing Jaina’s soft inner thigh. 

Jaina lifts one leg over Moonshine’s shoulder, drawing her in closer. “Moonshine…” 

“Yeah, baby,” Moonshine whispers. “I’ve got you.” 

Moonshine leans in, licking broad strokes over Jaina’s pussy, savoring the taste of her. Jaina reaches down, hands tangling in Moonshine’s hair, encouraging her—and Moonshine is never one to deny Jaina what she wants. Moonshine licks Jaina’s sensitive clit and Jaina’s hips jerk up as she moans, hands tightening in Moonshine’s hair, and then _Moonshine_ moans. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Jaina gasps out, back arching as her hips roll. “ _Fuck_ , Moonshine—!” 

Moonshine closes her eyes and keeps at it, licking and sucking and making Jaina feel as good as fucking possible. Jaina smells amazing and tastes even better, and Moonshine loves the way that Jaina makes a _mess_ of her.

It’s a long, long time before Moonshine and Jaina get out of bed. 


End file.
